New Life in Castle Town
by Ballistica
Summary: Link always lived in the small country town called Ordon. But when his father's business crashes and he has to move to the big city, he runs into new places, experiences, bullies, and yes girls. MODERN Zelda. Zelink, Shidna, and Darlon. combines some characters from Ocarina of Time,Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword. Some characters from Fire Emblem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Zelda or the characters. All belongs to Nintendo

_**Chapter 1**_

Okay, saying that I like it in Castle Town would be a huge lie. It's dirty, it's crowded, and it's full of self-absorbed people who think they are better than everyone else. Back at Ordon, we had a close community full of caring people and friendly southern hospitality. Oh! I forgot to tell you who I am. My name is Link! I'm 15 years old, from Ordon, have to caring parents' named Jack and Melissa, and a 9 year old sister named Aryll. I love music, I play the guitar and sing a little, and I love sports, mostly (American) football.

We moved to the city 3 days ago right at the end of summer. We had to move here because of my dad. My dad owned, managed, and performed multiple medical procedures at the Ordon Clinic. Because of the multiple pharmacy chains and the Lawrence family clinic and their more technological equipment, my dad's clinic finally bit the dust and ran out of business. So, here we are in Castle Town where my dad got a job at the main hospital to perform neurosurgeries (brain surgeries). Dad wasn't that broken up about it though since he got the offer right before the business hit its last breath. Now he gets more pay, a company car, and he doesn't have to worry about taxes and stuff on the business.

Tomorrow is my first day of school and I am really nervous. I mean c'mon! I've lived in Ordon all my life! Everyone was really close and you didn't have to feel worry about feeling left out. Now I'm in a place where social groups actually MATTER! The only good thing that came out of this move was getting away from Illia. Illia is a really clingy, rich girl who's had a MAJOR crush on me since I was 8. She just won't realize that just because she's popular and has money that everyone adores you and will do anything you ask. Now I will never have to see her face again. Anyway, enough about me lets get on with my story!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Well, here I am! I'm on my way to school on my old skateboard. The whole way there I'm thinking of the things people say about city schools. They're supposed to be full of stuck up kids who keep to their cliques which are all different from each other. I wonder which group I would fit into. Sure I play football, but I'm defiantly not a jock all though others would disagree. I'm fairly more intelligent than others, but I'm no geek. The only option I can think of would be the musical kids. Hopefully the music kids at this school are only in to choir or whatever. I hate choir.

My thoughts ripple away as I find myself in front of the school. Kids were pouring through the doors for their first day. I get off my skateboard and strap it to the back of my backpack. When I walk through the front doors I see that this school is at least 10 times bigger than my last school. I start to wander aimlessly trying to find the office to pick up my schedule. When I finally find the office, I am met with blood red eyes. The kid looked my age and he had a friendly grin on his face. I smile back and make my way to the principal's desk.

"Hi, I'm Link Faron."

"Mr. Faron, it's nice to meet you! Your last minute enrollment caught us a little off guard!" said the principal.

"Sorry sir, my family just moved here last week." said Link.

"Well, we're always happy to have new faces. Anyways, here is your schedule. You have the same class as Shiek over there. He will show you around the school and such. Here is your locker number, and have a nice day." he said with a grin.

I turn around and walk over to the kid with red eyes. He immediately sees me and stands up.

"Hey I'm Shiek."

"I'm Link." I reply.

"Well let's go then we don't want to be late, do we?"

As we walk to our first class, Chemistry, Shiek and I talk about stuff. I realized we have a lot in common. I was really happy that that I already found someone cool. We finally reach the biology lab on the other side of the building. We walk in and both realize that there is only one two-seated desk left.

"I guess you're gonna be my partner!" he says with a smile.

"Cool!" I reply.

I sit down at the desk and Shiek sits down to my left. I start scanning the classroom looking at the new kids. I noticed the jocks, the nerds, the goths, the rebels, and the cheerleaders. I also notice the twili girl and a blue eyed blonde girl. My eyes lock on the blonde girl. For at least a minute before Shiek starts waving his hand in my face.

"Hello! Link?" Shiek says.

I suddenly blink back to reality and realize where I was.

"Yeah?" I say to Shiek.

"Dude, you okay? You zoned out for a bit."

"Yeah I'm fine. Say Shiek, who are those two over there?"

He looks to where I'm pointing and starts to blush.

"That's Midna." He says.

I could just tell that he had a crush on her. He wasn't good at hiding it.

"Who's the other girl?" I ask.

"That's my twin sister Zelda." He says.

My eyebrows rose. They didn't look that much alike. They had to be Fraternal twins, but even so, I wouldn't have mistaken them for siblings. I distracted myself from the thought by thinking about Shiek and his crush.

"I can see you have a crush on that Midna girl." I smirk.

He immediately blushes

"What no way!" he retorts.

"Dude, I can tell. Don't deny it. It's not healthy." I smile back.

"You know for a new kid you're really straight-to-the-point."

I chuckle and turn my attention to the teacher who starts to give his introduction lecture that every teacher gives.

After two other classes, it is time for lunch. Shiek practically begged me to sit with him and his friends even though I said yes the first time he asked. I guess he just didn't want me to be alone on my first day. We make our way through the cafeteria and find a table with 6 people sitting there. I saw Midna and Zelda at the table. There was also a kid with jet black hair, a girl with green hair, a girl with red hair, and a girl with blue hair. Shiek plops down next to the kid with jet black hair. He motions for me to sit next to him.

"Guys, this is Link he's the new kid." Shiek says.

I sit and listen to all of their introductions.

"Hi, I'm Saria!" says the girl with green hair.

"Hi, I'm Malon!" says the girl with red hair.

"I'm Dark!" smiles the kid with jet black hair.

"I'm Ruto!" says the girl with blue hair.

"And I'm Zelda!" smiles Zelda.

I smile back and turn to Saria who is asking me about my background and stuff.

"I'm from Ordon and moved here just a couple of days ago!" I say.

"Ordon? That is a long ways away." Says Malon.

"He's already getting popular with the girls here." Smirks Dark.

"What?" I ask confused.

"In History I overheard a couple of cheerleaders talking about some new kid in the green t-shirt." Dark smirks back.

I smile at the thought. I break away from the thought when I hear Ruto say, "So Dark, you gonna actually try out for football this year?" My head shot in Ruto's direction.

"Football tryouts are today?" I ask.

"Yeah, right after school." Says Midna.

"You're a jock?" asks Shiek darkly. It was apperant that he did not like jocks.

"No way I'm a jock, but that doesn't mean I don't like to play football." I reply.

He nods acceptingly.

"So you are trying out?" asks Dark.

"Yeah."

"Then I will too. I'll know someone who isn't a complete douchebag on the team now." He says.

Midna turns to Shiek and asks, "C'mon Shiek. You're pretty strong and athletic. You don't want to be the only guy here that's not on the team, do you?"

Shiek starts to blush at the fact that Midna complimented his athletic abilities. He quickly changes his blush into a confident smile and says. "Alright then. At least the dudes will be there." He says looking at me and Dark.

At 3:15, Shiek, Dark, and I went to the football field. We see all the kids trying out and suddenly I notice Shieks eyes go dark.

"What's the matter Shiek?" I ask.

"That faggot Marth is here."

I look to the direction he was staring and see a tall guy with blue hair standing looking cool. I also notice there were some girls in the stands fanning over him.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

Dark chimes in next to me and informs me that Marth has the biggest ego at the school and he has a major crush on Zelda. I realized that I shouldn't push the subject. The coach then motioned for everyone to come take a knee.

"Alright kids. We're going to make tryouts simple this year. Offensive tryouts are today and defensive tryouts are tomorrow. We will go through multiple exercises to see what position you will be good at. If you can't take the training or if your no good, don't bother coming back tomorrow." Says the coach.

We immediately start off with sprints. When the coach blew his whistle, I shot off as fast as I could. Shiek and I were neck and neck, but not for first. For second. After the sprint, I realized that dark had shot past Shiek and I. It wasn't even close. Dark was incredibly fast. We did multiple sprints and Dark didn't tire out. If anything, he was faster than before. After that we did exercises to test our agility. Again, Shiek and I were tied for second while Dark took the gold. He made every cut, every spin-move, and every juke look like nothing. Don't think that the coach didn't notice either. He stood in awe of Dark's speed and agility. Dark was also a lot faster than the halfback from last year who was struggling for 3rd.

We moved on to catching and running routes. Coach had Marth throw while others would catch. Shiek was dominating all competition. He could catch anything. Even the throws Marth purposely tried to throw in the dirt Shiek caught. It was amazing. When we ran routes Shiek would run them exactly like they were on the play sheet. It's like he has a photographic memory and knew just where to turn or cut.

Then we came to passes and to see who was fit for quarterback.

"C'mon coach, we all know who the best is." Marth said full of pride.

"We still have to run through it Marth." Said the coach.

"Alright, but I'll be sening these guys home crying.

Everyone threw the ball as far as they could in this drill. It was finally my turn and Marth held number one with 40 yards. I walked up and relaxed. I knew that if I had anything it was strong arms. I grabbed a football, got in my stance and threw the ball. The ball flew with a deadly tight spiral. The ball landed at the 65 yard line. That was an extra 25 yard farther then Marth's throw. I looked over and saw the coach completely awe struck over what just happened. I looked over and saw Marth almost seething by the distance of my pass.

We then moved to throw accuracy. Coach put up 8 targets at different locations on the field. There were targets at the 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, and 55 yard lines. I knew that coach put up the 50 and 55 yard line targets because of me. The best passers took turn at trying to hit each target. Dark and Shiek were on the sidelines cheering me on since they didn't make the cut for quarterback. It was my turn and I easily hit the first six targets and had beaten Marth out since he only hit 5. I grabbed another ball and threw a spiral with deadly accuracy at the 55 yard line target. I hit the target dead in the center of the target. I quickly grabbed another ball and set in sailing straight into the 55 yard target. I hit every single target.

After that we went through drills for positions I didn't care much for. At the end of practice, Coach pulled Shiek, Dark, and I to the side.

"What's up coach?" Dark asked.

"I want you three to know that you will not be coming to defensive tryouts tomorrow." He said.

My eyes filled with worry.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Shiek.

"No, it's just that you three will be starting on offence." The coach said.

My eyes widened. Starting? In 10th Grade? That usually never happens usually Juniors or Seniors start.

Coach points at Dark. "You will be my starting halfback."

He points at Shiek. "You will be my starting wide receiver.

He points and me. "You will be my starting quarterback."

We all left each stunned. We all dominated in our field, and suddenly Shiek started laughing.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I just realize that you publically humiliated Marth and he lost his postion as quarterback." Shiek laughs.

Dark joins in the laughing and eventually I do too. I then realize my mom is parked waiting for me. I say bye to my friends and hop into my mom's car with Aryll.

"How was your first day?" mom asks.

I smile and say, "Best First Day Ever."

My mom smiles and starts to drive home. I realized that I'm gonna like it in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It is now my second day of school and every girl here won't stop staring at me. I know it's weird for a guy to feel uncomfortable about that, but when it comes to anything involving girls, I'm clueless. Back in Ordon, I was popular with girls, but I could never tell if they were flirting or being nice. When it comes to anything like that I'm completely oblivious, but I'll never admit it.

School went by really slow because of how uncomfortable I felt. I only felt normal at lunch because no one was looking at me and whispering to their best friends. I obviously know that word about how I beat out Marth spread faster than wildfire. Despite the stares I got, I had a huge sense of pride about what happened yesterday. After school, Dark, Shiek, and I decided to go to the movies to celebrate our accomplishment.

"Dude, did you see how many girls where checkin' me out?" said dark pridefully.

"Yeah, but most of the attention was towards Link since he beat out the school pretty-boy!" Shiek said with a laugh. I started to chuckle at the thought of how popular I had become in my first day.

"Even your sister was checkin' Link out!" said Dark laughing even harder.

Shiek laughed. "Yeah! Zelda wouldn't shut up about him last night!"

I started to blush at the thought of how Zelda was paying me attention. I thought she didn't care for me since she hasn't said a word to me since she introduced herself. Why would she talk about me to others, but not talk to my face?

My thoughts were cut off as I ran into a tall figure who purposely stood in my path.

"Hey, watch where you're going will ya?!" I say annoyed. I look up to see Marth and he was not happy. I quickly pick myself up to face him.

"Well if it isn't the little scamp who can't leave well enough alone." Marth said with utter hatred.

"What do you want Marth?" says Shiek stepping in.

"I just want a little chat with the country turnip." said Marth cooly.

"Then say what you gotta say pretty-boy." I say jumping in front of Shiek.

"So the runt is ready for the beating huh? After I'm done with you, you won't be able to pass shit!"

I just smirk because I know that if he tries he'll be sorry. Since my dad is a doctor, he taught me where the most sensitive nerves where located. Add that to my speed and hand-eye coordination, I can have him curled up on the ground in two seconds.

That's when I realized someone grabbed me from behind. A huge burly douchebag with a pompadour was holding my arms behind my back. I remembered him from school today. He was bullying some weaker kids outside the band room. I just smirked. These two fools don't know what they're getting into.

"You're gonna regret what you did, dumbass!" he says in my ear.

I smile and whip my head back, smashing the burly kid's nose. I hear a crack and a yell from the kid. I turn around and send my shin sailing into the kid's crotch, and he topples over. I look at Marth and he is surprised, but far from surrendering. He tries to punch me, but I easily dodge. I then jam my two fingers between Marth's collarbone. He yelps and falls over.

I smirk and look over to see Shiek and Dark completely shocked. I begin to walk away and finally their brains process what just happened. They ran up to my side and started cheering. I look back to see Marth and the other kid starting to recover from the fight.

Marth whips his head in my direction and screams, "You're gonna regret this!"

I cooly give Marth the finger and walk away with Dark and Shiek laughing their heads off.

We reach the movie theater and Dark and Shiek are finally able to speak.

"That was better than the time me and Dark jumped Marth last year after he insulted Malon!" Shiek says.

"Not only that, but he also broke Groose's nose!" Dark adds.

"I thought it would be a lot tougher than that actually." I said.

"Dude, you'd give his whole little gang a run for their money!" says Shiek.

We all get tickets to see The Wolverine and advance to the snack bar and order our stuff. We make our way to theater 7 and walk inside. Because of the fight we missed the previews which are my favorite part of going to the movies. About a third through the movie my mind wanders back to Zelda. I start thinking about her gorgeous hair, her long legs, her crazy cerulean eyes… what are you doing Link? You're Shiek's friend and you're thinking about his sister. I turn my attention back to the movie trying to force Zelda out of my mind.

After the movie, the guys and I are too tired to walk home. We pull a taxi over and climb in.

"1734 Farore St." I say

"Dude, Dark and I live on the other side of town. We'll get back at about midnight and we have a psychology paper tomorrow." Shiek said.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you crash at my house?" I ask.

"Alright. I'll text mom." Shiek agreed.

"Yeah, me too." Dark chimed in.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" the taxi driver asks.

"What kind?"

"Rock." The driver replies.

"Sounds good."

The driver puts on a god awful band that sounds completely horrible.

"Dudes, this is the worst music I've ever heard." I say

"Yeah, we could make better music if we were deaf." Dark says.

I look over at Shiek and he has a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Let's do it!" he says.

"Again, what?"

"Y'know, start a band! You told me you play guitar. Dark can play drums, and I'm a beast at the keyboard." He says excitedly.

"You're serious?" I ask.

"You got something better to do?" Shiek replies.

"I've got football."

"Besides that."

"I've got school."

"Besides that."

"I've got to take care of my sister."

"Whatever! Let's just do this."

I look at Dark to get his opinion. He gives me a look that says "Why not?"

I turn to Shiek and say, "ok"

"Yes! We're gonna be famous!" Shiek screams.

I chuckle. Before I can say a witty comment the taxi driver tells us we're here. I look out the window and see that we're in fact at my house. I pay him the fair and get out of the taxi. We walk in my house to find my mom at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Look who decided to show up late." She says raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry, mom!" I laugh cheerfully.

"And who are they?" mom asks smiling. She's clearly happy that I already had new friends.

"These are my friends mom. Can they stay here tonight since it's pretty late?" I say.

"Sure! No Problem." She says happily.

My friends and I quickly go to sleep considering how tired we were. My thought flashed back to Marth. I've been here for two days and I already beat up the school douchebag, and I'm proud of that. You can ask anyone and they would tell you that he had it coming.

Before I knew it my dad was waking me up. I crashed on the couch, so that Shiek could get my room and Dark could take the guest room. My dad made me move off the couch so he could watch the highlights of the Ordon Goats game that was on last night. I wake Shiek and Dark up so they can get ready for school. I let them take some of my clothes and then we head off to school. On the way to school, we were thinking of band names.

"The Heroes of Time?"

"No."

"Twilight's Call"

"No."

"Goddess Power?"

"HELL NO!"

I think for a second and suddenly I think of a cool name.

"How about Hyrule Undead?"

"Sounds pretty cool!" Dark says.

"Yeah, original too." Shiek says.

"Then it's official! Our band's name will be Hyrule Undead!" Dark says.

We walk to school thinking about what kind of genre we would use. Before we knew it, we were at school. We quickly walk to our Anatomy class and take a seat. Halfway through the class, the principal talks through the intercom.

"Link Faron, please come to the office."

Sad face immediately hits me. Marth must have ratted me out. I'll probably be suspended. I slowly walk down the hall and into the office. I was confused when I saw the principal and he didn't have an angry face. Instead, he was completely content.

"What do you need, sir?"

"Ah, Link. It appears we have a new student who is also from Ordon! She asked if you personally could show her around campus." the principal said.

My eyebrows shot up. Someone from Ordon moved here? I wonder who was it?

What came next made me wish that the principal knew about the fight. Behind me in a very seductive voice, I hear someone say, "Hi Linky!" I turned around and cursed the goddesses for what was happening. The person that moved to Castle Town was none other than the rich, needy female devil herself.

ILLIA

_**Oh ho! Got you didn't I! Yup, she's here and she's come to get with Link. This is gonna be awesome! :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ha! I get to write about the bitch! This chapter is gonna be awesome!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

It has been two weeks surprisingly showed up. I found out that Illia had begged her father, Bo, to move to Castle Town. Can you believe this?! She is completely obsessed with me! It has been complete HELL! She asks my guy friends constantly if I'm interested in her, and all my friends that are girls, she practically threatens.

Other than Illia's Drama, I've had to make plans every minute of every day so I won't ever have to be alone with her. Since football and band practices haven't been enough, I've started teaching Dark and Shiek how to skateboard. Strange that they're from the city and I'm teaching them how to skate. Anyway, the point is that I don't have any free time.

Tomorrow is our first football game and I'm excited. We're playing Lanayru Highschool. Shiek and Dark are REALLY nervous. I can't say I blame them though. This is there first time playing football and they're just hoping that they won't mess up.

"You'll do fine." I encourage.

"Yeah right. I can see it now. I'm running down the field ball in hand, and then I trip and fumble. The other team picks it up and I cost our team the game!" Dark worries.

"Just calm down. I've seen you in practice. You run plays like a champ! Don't worry so much."

"Ugh."

"Say, where's Shiek?"

"Probably trying to cram every route into his brain. He's probably doing worse than me."

I chuckle at the thought. My thoughts are then broken by the high-pitched voice of the most annoying living being in Hyrule.

"LINKY!"

Of course after that annoying pet name was screamed down the halls, everyone turns their attention towards me and laugh at the name.

"Of course." I whine.

"Linky! I didn't see you walking your usual way to school today! Are you avoiding me?" she giggles.

"Yes! I'm glad your mind can finally grasp that! Now leave me alone!"

"Oh, Linky! You're so funny!"

"It wasn't a joke!" I snap back.

"Don't talk to me like that link." she says controllingly.

"Screw you, Illia!" I say quite loudly. Others heard the comment and immediately laughed at her. I quickly walk away into a crowd of students. Fortunately, she is cut off from me by the crowd. I walk to the library, because I know that would be the last place Illia looks for me. As I approach the door, it is thrown open and a crash right into someone. Unfortunately it is the last person I wanted to knock over.

"What the heck, jerk!" Zelda says.

I blush at the insult. "Ugh…sorry." I finally spill out.

"Me too. Sorry for calling you jerk. I'm just not feeling good is all.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I broke up with my boyfriend last night."

My eyebrows shoot up. Zelda had a boyfriend?

"You had a boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah. His name is Ike. He moved away last year. We had a long-distance relationship until I found out that he cheated on me." She says sourly.

"Oh. I'm sorry it didn't work out." I say trying to hold in my happiness.

"It's alright. I should have known the long-distance thing was a bad idea in the first place."

"So…you coming to the game tonight?" I ask

She immediately lights up. "Yeah! This is the first time Shiek's played a sport since 5th grade!"

"Cool! I don't think that Shiek is as excited as you are though." I say smiling

"That's for sure!" she laughs.

We have an awkward silence for about 30 seconds until she says something that freezes my brain.

"So, you and Illia are a cute couple." She says glumly. My face blushes completely just at the thought.

"NO! HELL NO! I HATE HER!" I scream.

She looked surprised and confused. "You're not?"

"No! She's is a crazy chick that's had a crush on me since I was eight! Zelda, I swear to the goddesses that I will never EVER date Illia, but for some reason her retarded mind can't grasp that!"

She tries to hide it, but I can tell that Zelda is happy to hear that. I stare at her hair until she begins to notice. I have a thing for hair, and Zelda's hair is amazing! I quickly look down at my feet trying to avoid her gaze.

After a few more moments, we reach our next class.

"Alright, well, I'll see you at lunch." I say.

"See ya! And thanks for letting me talk to you about my problem!" she smiles.

I smile too. "No problem!"

The whole class I spend thinking about Zelda. I realized that that was our first 1-on-1 conversation. The class ended in what felt like ten minutes. I exit the class, unstrap my board, and started skating down the hall, even though the principal has specifically told me four times not to. I start to increase speed when I realize that Zelda was trying to flag me down. Why does she suddenly want to talk to me? The last two weeks she's barely said a word. She can't be interested in me, can she? She just broke up with this Ike guy.

"Link! Wait up!" Zelda yells over the crowd.

"What's up?"

"I thought we could talk some more!"

"Alright! Cool! What do you want to talk about." I ask.

"ummm…what was it like in Ordon?"

"Oh! Well, it was a close community. Lots of farmland and pastures. I had a lot of friends, but no one really close. Why so interested all of a sudden?"

"Just thought I'd get to know you better." she replies

We talk more about Ordon until we reach the cafeteria. We then go to the same familiar table and find Shiek there not looking too good.

"What's wrong with you, Shiek?" Zelda asks.

"Ugh" he responds.

"He's just nervous." Midna says, coming over to join us.

"Don't worry Shiek. Just play like you do in practice and you'll be fine." I say. He lets out another long painful groan before laying his head on the table. To my shock, Dark waltzes over to the table in a lot better condition than he was earlier.

"What's up guys?" Dark says.

"You sure look better. What happened? I say.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" he proclaims.

About two minutes later, Malon also came to the table with the same goofy smile that Dark had. She was also blushing like crazy. Through the entire lunch period I always caught Malon and Dark staring at each other and giggling like freaking 7-year-old girls. I know when it comes to me and girls I'm completely oblivious, but I can easily tell when it's happening to others. Something happened between the two. An idiot could see that, but I was determined to find out what exactly happened.

My thoughts were stopped by the end of lunch bell and we all made our way to the psychology classroom.

When I was about to enter the classroom, I was shocked when Zelda asked me to hang back a bit. She put on a serious face and starts to talk.

"Listen, Link…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I've been ignoring you the whole time you've been here."

I crack a smile and say, "No problem I knew you were a good person."

She smiles weakly and stares straight at me. I started to think about how amazing her hair was again, until she broke the silence.

"You know how I told you about Ike?" she asks.

"Yeah. To be honest, Zelda you didn't look to broken up over a guy you were exclusive with." I say.

She smiles. "That's because I started losing feelings for Ike about a month ago. That's why I'm doing fine."

I feel better knowing that she feels fine after what happened. My good feelings are cut short when I realize she is stepping closer to me. And of course, right before my slow romantic brain can process what that meant, the devil herself broke the moment with her fake cheery voice.

"Hi Linky! What are you doing silly?" she giggles.

"Dammit Illia! Leave me alone! I got to get to class!" I focus back to Zelda. "I'll see you at the game, okay?"

She smiles, recovering from the rude girl that stood to the side. "See you there."

I walk into the classroom and Zelda walks to her Hylian class leaving Illia alone. The whole class I can't stop thinking about Zelda. There were only two obstacles standing in the way though. Illia and Shiek. Illia's crazy and that's understandable, but Shiek has been my bro ever since I came to the city. I don't know if he would be comfortable with me going out with his sister. Then, my mind remembers Shiek's condition. He's miserable. I look two seats down and I see Shiek with his head in his hands, looking like he's gonna throw up.

Then I remember what made Dark so happy. I know that there is only one person in this school that can make Shiek feel as food as Dark is. Midna.

After class, I make a beeline for the door and sprint down the hall. I needed to corner Midna and talk to her privately about this. I find her at the water fountain and immediately approach her. Considering signs I've seen from her over the past few weeks, I could tell that she liked Shiek as well.

"Hey Midna, we need to talk." I start.

"Not the best way to start a conversation Link." she replies

"What?"

"Nevermind. What's up?"

"I know you like Shiek…" She starts to blush.

"…and he likes you." I finish.

Her eyes shoot so wide, I thought her eyeballs would pop out.

"He what?" she asks shocked.

"He likes you, now go get him! We got a game tonight."

"So you came just so I can make Shiek feel better?"

"Hey, He'll go out with you! What other motivation do you need?" I say.

"And you swear you're not making up bullshit."

"I swear" I smile.

She then gets the biggest smile I've ever seen her have. So, did my trick work? Well, let's just say that the next time I saw Shiek, I think his last concern was the game. He was smiling like a psychopath.

_**BAM! Done! That sure did take a while. I didn't get everything I wanted into this chapter, but hey! There's always the next one! Any way, if you can't tell, the Zelink is in motion, and the Illia insecurity has begun!**_


End file.
